


Deal (Chris Evans X Reader) - One Shot

by luniellar



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Chris Evans x reader, Completed, Domestic, F/M, Family, Love, One Shot, Oneshot, Romance, Slice of Life, beach, chris evans x you - Freeform, daughter - Freeform, family life, your name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luniellar/pseuds/luniellar
Summary: Just a slice of life featuring your husband, daughter, and dog. Oh, did I mention that your husband is Chris Evans? Yup, I got your attention now.





	Deal (Chris Evans X Reader) - One Shot

The warm sunlight embraced my skin as a mix of soft blades of grass and sand tickled my feet. I threw the worn blanket on the field and dropped the picnic basket. As if that was his cue, Dodger casually walked over and sat on the edge of the blanket. I turned around and crouched down to Emily’s level.

“Okay, what did we promise?” I asked.

Her brilliant blue eyes stared back at me. “No cookies after eight.”

I tried so hard to not smile. She had her father’s humor. “Emily Lisa Evans,” I said back sternly, narrowing my eyebrows.

“I know, mommy. I won’t go off too far.”

“You promised,” I sighed. “I’m going to tattle on you if you break your promise.”

After Emily hastily nodded in understanding, I watched as she ran across the sand leaving tiny footprints behind her. Her soft blonde hair blew freely in the salty breeze. She went about six steps before turning around to wave at me with her little hand. I waved back with a smile.

Emily plopped down on the sand close to the water and Dodger got up from his seat and ran over to her. He sat next to her protectively as she dug her hands in the sand.

“Good boy,” I whispered. 

I turned around and sat down on the blanket. I took off the towel I had wrapped around my shoulder and placed it next to the basket. I felt the warmth against my bare shoulders and back. Adjusting my bikini top, I reached around for the phone I stuck in the basket.

I had one text message from him.

 

I’ll see you soon.

 

I put the phone down and looked over at Emily who already had a pile of sand half of her sitting height. Dodger was just lying on the sand watching her. Occasionally, she would take some of the sand and place it on top of Dodger’s paw giggling. Dodger watched her unimpressed.

It was moments like this that helped me forget about everything else going on in the world. The moments that made me wonder if I had been a superhero in my past life and I was enjoying all the good karma I built up now.

Emily, Dodger, and Chris. I couldn’t have asked for a better daughter, dog, and husband.

 

“We did well.”

 

I immediately turned at the sound of his familiar voice. Chris was wearing simple khaki shorts with a tight-fitting white t-shirt. He knew I loved the way the fabric tugged over his broad shoulders and chest. In his right hand, he was carrying a small ice box. Smiling, I immediately got up from my seat and ran over. I jumped into his arms wrapping my arms around his neck. His familiar scent of home greeted me and his beard tickled my face.

“Hey,” he whispered into my ear. I heard a small thud as the icebox dropped from his hand to the soft sandy surface. His arms wrapped around my waist and lifted my feet off the floor. He held my body close to him.

“I missed you,” I said back and I felt his head burrow in my neck. His warm breath passed through my skin and my heart started to thump in my ears. How badly I wanted to just claw through his shirt right here.

“Y/N,” he said as he slowly placed me down. His crystal blue eyes looked even clearer and bluer in the direct sunlight shining down his face. As he leaned in for a kiss, I heard Emily’s cheerful voice.

“Daddy!”

Keeping one arm around my waist, he easily picked up Emily with other arm and pulled her into a family hug. Emily’s arms barely wrapped around Chris’ neck. The sand from her hands brushed up against his porcelain skin.

“Hey princess,” he laughed as he kissed her forehead.

“Mommy never told me that you were coming!” She exclaimed. Dodger barked and circled around us wagging his tail.

“Because,” he said after a short pause. “I wanted to surprise you.”

Emily grinned and rested her head on his shoulders. I softly pat her back like she was our newborn baby again. This moment took me right back to the hospital when Chris held our girl for the first time. I was speechless when I first saw Emily, but I sobbed the first time I saw Chris hold her tiny fragile body in his arms. We stayed like that until Emily lifted her head and looked up at Chris.

“Are you going to help me build my castle?” She asked.

He had a permanent smile on his face whenever he looked at her. “Of course, princess. But, can you give me 10 minutes with the queen first?” He nudged in my direction. 

Emily nodded granting him permission and Chris set her back down. Dodger was sitting by Chris patiently with his tail wagging, lifting the sand off the ground. Chris gave him a scratch on his head. “Hey, Bubba.”

When Emily ran off again and Dodger followed after her. When she was back at the pile of sand she was gathering, he pulled me closer to him with the same arm already around my waist and kissed my forehead with a series of pecks, one after another.

“Your queen?” I jokingly laughed at his adorableness as his beard tickled my forehead with each peck. Eventually, when he stopped I wrapped my arms around his waist. “Does that make you my king?”

He grinned proudly. “Yes, my queen.”

“I thought of you more like a knight in shining armor kind of deal.”

His eyebrows furrowed. “That’s our Dodger, Y/N.”

I contemplated it for a second and nodded giving in. “Fine. But, I honestly thought the secret love story between the queen and the knight would be more sexually charged.”

He laughed out loud. “Damn, is that what you’ve been up to when your king is not around?”

I shrugged and in one fluid motion, Chris swept me off my feet effortlessly. He had one arm holding my back and the other behind my knees as he walked us over to the blanket. After softly placing me down, he walked back to grab his small ice box.

“What is that?” I asked.

“I’ll tell you if you pledge your allegiance back to me,” he joked.

I lifted my right hand up and held it in the air. Then, I placed it over my heart and bowed my head. “My king.”

When I didn’t hear a response, I looked up and peeked to find out that Chris had his back turned against me.

“I can’t believe this, Chris!” I shouted and I heard him chuckle.

“Hold on.”

When he turned back around he had his two hands together as if he was holding something fragile. I glanced down to find a baby turtle in his hands. It was barely the size of my fingernail.

“Oh my gosh,” I whispered trying to stay quiet as possible. I was scared of blowing it away with an exhale.

“The little guy was out by the asphalt. I don’t think he realized that he was heading in the wrong direction.”

“What do we do with it?”

“The lifeguard suggested that I should either place back in the waters or take it home. I was going to ask Emily what she wanted to do.”

“Okay,” I said back as I leaned in closer to his hands. “It’s so tiny, Look at its little feet.”

I didn’t realize how close I leaned in until I looked away and saw Chris’ face inches away from mine. “Just a second,” he said. He moved fast as he placed the turtle back. When he turned back to me, he immediately grabbed me without any hesitation. He leaned in and our lips touched. Our kiss started out cute like a quick “miss you” text and very quickly progressed to our tongues begging for each other.

When our lips pulled apart, our forehead remained touching. Our staggered breathing clashed with each other as I held back the urge to pin him down on this blanket. When I closed my eyes, I felt his head move. His lips grazed against mine.

“Baby,” he cooed in his deep voice. “I want you so bad right now, Y/N”

I moved my hands on top of his chest. I felt his warmth against my hands as I playfully tugged at his shirt. “I want you even more,” I whispered back.

He leaned closer, placed a hand on my back for support and lowered me down until my back touched the floor. He quickly adjusted his body on top of mine, digging each knee by my hips. His palms were by my shoulders holding himself up from crushing me. I lifted my hands and caressed his face, feeling his scruffy beard. His blue eyes matched the picture-perfect blue sky backdrop behind him.

I grabbed the collar of his t-shirt and tugged it down closer to me. Our lips slow danced together, each one taking turns leading the dance. I felt his fingers trace my collarbone.

“Daddy!” Emily called out.

Chris reluctantly pulled away and turned to face in her direction. “Okay, I’m coming!’

I giggled when he turned back to me. “To be fair, you know she sat there and counted 10 minutes. She counted to thirty the other day.”

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. “She’s got your brains,” he said defeatedly. He got up first and reached out a hand and helped me up.

“We’re not done. Don’t leave me hanging,” I replied and he grinned.

“So, I was thinking,” he said as he took a step on the sand. “How about another son… a little Chris since we already have a little Y/N?”

“Chris… you can’t just say things like that.”

“You know, I was serious about a big family when we were getting married. One could be the president, one could be an athlete, one could be a doctor…” His voice faded as he walked further away.

I sighed as I got up and ran over to him. Before I passed him, I stopped to look over. “President, athlete, and doctor that’s it. I’m maxing out at three kids.”

I heard his laughter as he caught up in two full steps and lifted me off the floor with one arm.

“Deal.”


End file.
